


Happily Ever After (Steven Universe x Reader)

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dont know what else to put here lol, Dont worry connie completely ships you and steven together, F/F, F/M, Other, Reader Insert, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe x Reader, gemstones, the reader is half gem half human, there is totally gonna be some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: READER INSERT IN STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE!After two years of the whole diamonds trying to destroy the world thing, Steven Universe has finally grown up and constructed Little Homeworld, a community on Earth where humans and Gems can live in harmony. Steven now dedicates his time to inviting Gems to come to Little Homeworld and educating those who do on how to find their new place in the galaxy, all the while trying to get his own emotions under control.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Little Homeschool

Steven turned a silver knob in the bathroom, making nice warm water emit and fill the tub, once that was finished, he opened the mirror cabinet to grab three bottles: one blue, one white, and one yellow. After he shut it, he winked at himself and went over to the tub, smiling at the bottles. 

One drop of the blue bottle. 

One drop of the white bottle. 

One drop of the yellow bottle. 

And one saliva covered finger from Steven. 

The water glowed many assorted colors, as Steven reached behind him to grabbed a gem in a pink bubble. "♪ Happy welcome-back day. ♪" He sang. 

He put the bubble in the water, letting it float for a moment, the bubble soon popped, letting the gem sink to the bottom. Suddenly, the gem formed into a being, she gasped as she looked around the room, frightened. 

Steven smiled and waved. "Hello!"

"Where I am?" She questioned. "Who are you?" 

"That used to be a loaded question, but now I can say with confidence that I'm Steven Universe, and you're in my bathroom." 

She looked at herself in the mirror, horrified at what she saw. "What happened to me?" She asked as she touched one of the corrupted horns on her head. 

She then gasped and took hold of an object. "What is this?!" 

"You were corrupted in a Diamond blast, but you've just been healed, and that is a plunger..." Steven opened the bathroom door and walked out in the living room. 

"Let me fill you in on everything you've missed." 

"Missed?" The gem asked. 

Steven hands her two pamphlets. "We have some reading material, available in both English and Gem Glyph. Spanish translation forthcoming." 

After she read them, Steven grabbed his keys and spun them around his finger before hopping into the Supremo. He smiled at the gem telling her to "Watch her head" as she entered the car as well.

_Life is a little different these days. The Diamonds have ended their reign of terror. The intergalactic war is over, and Earth and is officially an independent planet._

_We're all safe to explore our dreams. Lars opened up his own pastry shop, and it's got a real cute space gimmick goin' on._

_Sadie's been touring with The Suspects, promoting their new album, and Connie has been getting a head start on college prep. She's two years away from applying, but she says it doesn't hurt to start early._

_And I have a wonderful partner by my side, who hopefully you'll get to meet very soon._

_And speaking of higher education Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and I have been cooking up a dream of our own._

"I have no idea who you're talking about." The gem spoke, this made Steven give out a small quiet chuckle. 

"Don't worry about it. You'll learn all that and more right here at Little Homeschool." 

Little Homeschool consisted of a big pale yellow tower and multiple colored buildings. 

"Here at Little Homeschool, you have a chance to rediscover yourself and learn to live on Earth if you like. You can forge a new identity, grow your own ideas, and even find your inner Morp." 

"Wait. What's a Morp?" 

Steven smiled at the gem. "That's exactly the kind of question we love to hear." 

"Find your center, your very core. Remember -- your body isn't just a projection of light but also a reflection of your inner soul." Garnet told her classmates while she was upside down. 

"Garnet teaches, uh, all sorts of stuff. Pearl will teach you all about human technology-" 

"Whose Pearl is that?" 

Steven cringed before smiling. "Mm, that -- that's not how things work here. Nobody belongs to anybody. On Earth, you can decide for yourself what you want to do." 

"Really? How?"

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Amethyst and (Y/N)." 

Amethyst and (Y/N) stood next to each other, next to an easel with some paper on it. Steven stood next to (Y/N), who was half gem, half human like Steven, except she wasn't a diamond, oh no, her gemstone was an Azurite , and it was located on the back of her left shoulder. He kissed her cheek, making a red blush form across her nose and ears while giving him a small smile, they grasped hands. 

"Hello. I'm Professor Amethyst. Go on, take a seat wherever. I'll be teaching "How to Decide Stuff for Yourself 101". Today's lesson is --" She takes off her glasses. "there is no lesson. Just do whatever you want for an hour." 

She then turns to the pair. "Hey, guys, you wanna grab some lunch?" 

"Sure." Steven smiled.

"Why not?" (Y/N) Agreed, walking away from the confused students. 

\----------------------------  
"This school thing's such a cool idea. I love being a teacher." Amethyst sighed as Steven, (Y/N), and herself sat on a bench near the beach, Steven munching on some fries. "No one's ever looked up to me before, you know? Except for, uh..." 

She started to pat Stevens's stomach, making him laugh. "widdle baby Steven!" 

"Seriously, dude, it's been going great. Everyone wants to come and learn how to be an Earthling." She finished. 

"Uh, not everyone." Steven sighs as he looks sat at the ground. 

"Pff! Man, forget her." Amethyst groaned. 

"I don't know. I -- I'm worried. We healed all these Gems and built that town and the school because I wanted to fix some of the bad things the Diamonds did. Knowing there's someone out there still hurting because of the Diamonds, because of... my mom... uh, I mean, I know it's not my fault, but if there's a chance I could make it better, shouldn't I try?" 

Amethyst took a long sip from her drink before replying. 

"I think you should stop trying to fix everyone." 

"Yeah. You're right." Steven agreed. 

"Well." The purple gem got up and stretched her legs out. "I gotta get back to my class. Later dudes." 

"See ya." The pair said. Steven looked to (Y/N). "You okay? You've been really quiet today." 

"Hm? Oh! I'm fine!" She chuckled. "I was just thinking about what you said...about... _her_. Maybe we should go check on her? At least _try_ and see if we can talk her into it." 

Steven smiled and nodded. 

\-------------------------------------  
Steven and (Y/N) walk up to the woods, holding hands and stops. There is a cave with a drapery entrance. Next to the cave is a huge pile of rocks, the surrounding area is devoid of trees, plants, and animals. Steven takes one step forward before a loud voice stops him. "Hold it." 

They look around before looking on top of the cave. There is a figure with a cloak. The figure stands up and removes the cloak, revealing Jasper. 

"Ugh! What do you two want now?!"

" _Jasper._ " (Y/N) whispered, making Steven clutch her hand tighter as they walk forward. 

"I just want to talk," Steven announced, making Jasper jump down. 

"So, um, how's it going? I know it's been a while since we last, uh, talked." Steven looked down to find the right words, but he saw a little bug crawling on the floor. This made (Y/N) step away from it, her body trembling as Steven gushed at it. 

"Aw, it's a cute little --" 

Jasper harshly stomped on it, making the pair's eyes wide as they look at the floor, then at Jasper. Steven glared at her. "Why did you do that?!" 

"Any Earthling that invades my space gets crushed. Took forever to yank those puny green Earthlings out of the ground." 

The pair looked at the ground, completely confused, but then had a half-lidded annoyed look at Jasper. 

"You mean grass?" (Y/N) asked. 

"I don't know their names!" Jasper argued. 

This made the pair roll their eyes. "So what's with the rocks?" Steven questioned. 

"Training." She replies harshly, as she throws a giant rock ball on top of the giant pile of rocks. 

"Oh, I thought maybe -- uh! -- maybe you were getting into art? That pile really complements the decor." Jasper kicks the giant rock ball at the pair, they inch aside, dodging it. 

"Okay. What are you even training for? There's no one left to fight." (Y/N) questions. 

"There's always someone to fight. There's just no one left worth fighting." 

"In that case, maybe you could come join us at Little Homeschool?" Steven smiles and shrugs. 

"No." 

"Come on. We're all learning and growing together." (Y/N) smiles, earning a snort from Jasper before continuing. "And -- and you could be a part of that." 

"Sounds dumb." 

Steven glared at Jasper, his temper slipping from him. "You know, half those Gems are soldiers who fought by your side before they were corrupted and turned into monsters. They're lost and confused and still a little messed up, but they're getting the help they need." 

"So? Who cares?" 

"I do! And if I didn't care, you'd still be a monster, too." 

"And what? Now I owe you?" Jasper asked, stepping close to them. 

"No!" They both exclaimed. 

"You think because you did something I never asked for, I'm going to obey you?" 

"No! That's not what he --" (Y/N) tried to explain but Jasper ignored her. "Like all the other Gems, you use." 

Steven growled harshly, making (Y/N) shocked. "I only came here because I felt bad for you, but all of this is your own fault. All the other Gems were corrupted by the Diamonds, but -- but you corrupted yourself just to win a fight, which you lost to me! No one's making you stay here all alone in the middle of nowhere ready to fight a war that's been over for years! Are you just gonna sit here for centuries waiting for someone to give you a purpose?! Because I'm trying to give you one!" 

Her eyes widen as she looked at Steven. She has never seen an outburst from him. But her attention quickly went back to Jasper as she stomped over to the pair. 

"Listen, weakling, you might have Pink Diamonds Gem, but you are not my Diamond, and I am not going to take orders from some weak, sappy, useless pieces of dirt! If you think you two hard enough to tell me what to do, then fight me and prove it." 

"Fine!" (Y/N) yelled. Making Steven and Jasper shocked. 

"What?" Steven exclaimed. 

".. Really? Huh. Well, then, why don't you throw the first punch?" 

"(Y/N), I-I really don't think this is a good-" 

She ignored him and punched Jasper's arm, which sent her back a few inches. Jasper smiled and laughed, revving up her own punch. 

"I guess we're doing this." She sighed. A split second before Jasper's punch hit her, she reached behind her shoulder, her gem giving her weapon to her; a long, blue crystal staff, it gave it to her just in time to semi-block Jasper's attack, it still sent her back flying to hit a tree. She looked up to see some baby birds falling, she quickly caught the nest and the baby birds, she bubbles the nest and throws it into the bush, landing it safely. 

She sighs in relief and pulls out her weapon once more. "Stop trying to help those tiny, flapping Earthlings and fight me!" 

"I'll never stop trying to help them!" She yelled, spinning her staff in her hands. "Or you!" 

Jasper kicked the staff out of her hands, and kicked her in the stomach, making her hit the tree once more. "I don't need your help." 

Once, Steven caught up to the pair, he gasped as he saw (Y/N) hurt, he quickly started to rush up to try and help her, but Jasper glared at him and kicked him to the ground as well, trying to stomp on him, but he grabbed her foot and tried to push it away. 

"You're the one that needs help. You think you've beaten me, but you've never beaten me on your own. You've always been a Fusion. You've always had your friends because you're nothing without them. You think everyone needs help." 

"I -- I just..." 

"No one is as pitiful as you or your little friend!" 

This made Steven growl, his whole body turning pink as he glared at Jasper, who's eyes widened. He pushed Jasper, off of him and stood up, looking at his hands, he then glared at his hands and unleashed a bubble gauntlet, standing in front of (Y/N), who just looked at him in astonishment. 

He then charged at Jasper. " **We're not pitiful!** " He punches Jasper, having her fly through the forest and felling many trees. This made her laugh. "Not bad." 

Jasper and Steven continue their brawl. Steven dropkicks Jasper away, and she spin dashes quickly afterward, Steven catches her punch in time. 

"Nice catch." 

" **You should see my throw!** " 

Steven throws Jasper up in the sky, constantly amusing Jasper despite a fury of air lunge attacks by Steven. " **Stop laughing**!" 

Steven punches Jasper into the ground. A crater remains, shocking Steven as he lowers to the ground, once his feet safely makes it, he de-transforms back into himself. "Jasper?" 

Jasper shakes the rocks and rubble off, smirking. "Hmph. I didn't think you had it in you." 

"I don't -- I -- I don't know what that was. I'm sorry." 

"Ugh. Don't apologize." Jasper sighed. 

"I think I had you all wrong. Maybe, you don't have something to learn from me. Maybe, I have something to learn from you. Would you ever be interested in teaching?" 

"Tssh! At your crummy little school?" 

"No, just me. You brought something out of me I didn't know I had." 

Jasper walked up to Steven and put a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down to him. "Consider that fight back there your first and only lesson." 

He then started to walk back. 

"Well, can me and (Y/N) come back to see you sometime?" 

Jasper paused and raised an eyebrow. "Do what you want." 

Steven smiled at Jasper, before realizing he left (Y/N) all alone, he rushed back to the woods to see her putting back the bird's nest in a tree, once she got down, he rushed up and hugged her tightly, this made her smile and hug back, getting a tons of kisses all of her face, making her laugh, they both held hands as they walked back. 

_There are fundamental things about ourselves that we know to be true. It's important to remember those things when you find yourself in a tough situation, or you need to make a decision from the heart, but it's equally important to know that you can surprise yourself, too. I thought I'd finally figured myself out, but it looks like I still have more to learn. Man, life is a wonderful mystery._

"Am I right?" Steven asked with stars in his eyes. 

"Yeah. So, uh... can you sign off on my class schedule?" The gem from the beginning asked with a smile. 

"Oh, uh, right. Let me help you with that." Steven smiled as he did so. 


	2. Guidance

Amethyst led the two blindfolded half-gems into a store, smiling to herself. "Two steps to the left." 

They did so while holding hands so they can keep each other upright. 

"There are chairs right behind you, sit down." 

They did so. 

"And...okay." They took off their blindfolds to see a smiling Amethyst in a pizza shop. "Ta-da!"

"Fish Stew Pizza!" Steven smiled, as well as (Y/N). "What a nice surprise!" She finished. 

"That's not the surprise. Notice anything different?" Amethyst smirked. The two looked around the shop for a minute, before Steven's eyes landed on a gem working in the kitchen. "Bixbite?" 

(Y/N)'s head turned as she noticed the gem as well, her eyes widening. "Uh, is she working here?"

"Yeah, and she's crushing it! Bixbite is an expert at slicing and dicing, so now she can put her skills to use in a pizza shop." 

The pair watched as Bixbite masterfully cut the ingredients on a pizza, then slicing a pizza in perfect form, bringing it to the trio's table. (Y/N) had stars in her (E/C) eyes as she marveled at it. 

"That's awesome," Steven said, smiling. 

"Look at that 'za, bra," Amethyst said as she turned her pointer finger into a ruler, measuring each slice. "Each slice exactly the same length, 45 degrees." She then picked up a slice, along with Steven and (Y/N).

"Wow, pure perfection. I am so proud. I almost feel bad eating it." The purple gem smiled at Bixbite before taking a large chomp. (Y/N) took a smaller bite, but couldn't help bringing a hand to her cheek as she melted in the flavor. 

"I didn't know Bixbite wanted a career in the culinary arts." Steven mused. 

"Yeah, we talked a lot about her interests and experience. Then I spoke to Kofi and set her up here." 

"This was your idea?" The Azurite questioned as she took another bite of the mouth-watering dish. Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, and she's just the beginning. I wanted to do something big for the school, so I've been paring gems up with human jobs. The results have been amazing! I call it the Gem-Human Excellence Mentorship, or GHEM." 

"Oh, I get it, like gem." Steven smiled. 

"No, it's GHEM. There's an H." 

The trio's attention was caught by a Ruby wearing a suit, he kicked the door open before standing aside. "All clear, my mayor." The Ruby spoke, another came in as well. "All clear." 

"You've got Rubies in your program, too?" (Y/N) questioned. 

"Yeah, and these two are Nanefua's new bodyguards." 

"How many other gems are working in Beach City?" 

"Glad you asked." Amethyst winked at Steven. She took them to the pier, where many people were enjoying themselves by playing games or riding rides, noticing there were many Quartzes around. 

"The Quartzes have taken over Funland?" Steven questioned. 

"Yeah, man. Mr. Smiley has been understaffed for so long. I figured he could use a whole army of help." 

"Army?" (Y/N) cocked her head in confusion. 

"Ooh! Check it out!" Amethyst pointed up to the sky, the pair lookup. "Nephrite is doing some skywriting. With all her experience flying drop ships, she's better in the air than Andy. Mm, guess she's a perfectionist, though." 

"Um, Amethyst, isn't this all a little on the nose?" Steven asked while they were walking. 

"Oh, oh, look!" Amethyst pointed to another gem, ignoring the 16-year-old's question. "Snowflake Obsidian and Little Larimar found some ice-related jobs on the boardwalk." 

"Hmm, I don't know about this." Steven mused. 

"About what?" (Y/N) faced her boyfriend. 

"Ice gems doing ice stuff, pilot gems doing pilot stuff, guard gems doing guard stuff. Isn't that exactly what they were doing on Homeworld?" 

Amethyst chuckles a bit. "No. These are the jobs they wanted." 

"Well, sure, they _think_ they want to do this stuff, but it's up to us to get them out of their comfort zones." Steven held a kind smile. 

"I don't know, babe..." (Y/N) twiddled her thumbs. "Comfortable can be good, too." 

"Bear with me for a sec." Steven patted her shoulder and kissed her cheek, making a pastel blush form on her face as he walked toward the gems. 

"Hey, guys. I was wondering what you two did on Homeworld." 

"I dug ice trenches for their armies." Snowflake Obsidian smiled. 

"I made ice sculptures for the Diamonds." Little Larimar answered. 

"So ice is kind of like your default mode?" Steven questioned. 

The gems look at each other. "Yes." 

"Did you ever think of trying something else?" 

"Like filling ice trenches?" 

Steven looked up in the air, smiling. An Idea already on his mind. 

"Well, how would you like to fly a plane?" (Y/N)'s eyes widened as she looked at her boyfriend. 

They watched as Snowflake Obsidian took off in the plane, and how Steven set up Larimar with the Funland roller coaster, cold blood ran to the girl's face, making it somewhat pale. She was afraid the gems were gonna get hurt, or worse. The pair followed Steven around, watching him set up jobs all around, Amethyst and (Y/N) walked away, leaving Steven all by himself as he went to go get some pizza. 

"Wow, sure feels good to help people. Can't wait to see how everyone learns and grows outside their comfort zone, but until then, I guess my work here is done." He smiled and gave a thumbs-up, before getting cheese to the face." 

"Order up!" A Quartz yelled, Steven ducked as more cheese flew all over the place. Steven walked out to see that the boardwalk was in complete chaos, so he hid in the arcade, seeing Amethyst smirking at him. 

"Hey, Steven. Want a snow cone?" 

"Amethyst I need your help. Our brilliant plan is falling apart." 

"Why would you want my help? You haven't liked any of my ideas today."   
  
"That's not true!" Steven smiled. "This gem-mentorship thing was a great idea." 

"It was a great idea when gems were picking their own jobs, but you came in and told everyone what they can and can't do, even me and (Y/N)!" Amethyst glared. 

"I was wrong. I should have trusted you with your gem-mentorship program. I don't know why I thought I could just take it over like that. I'm so sorry." 

"Well, I'm glad you've come around because we've got our work cut out for us now. (Y/N) is already out there trying to stop the gems." Amethyst smiled. 

"Really?" Steven's eyes widened. 

"Yup." Amethyst gasped as she saw the plane crashing down, so her and Steven formed into Smoky Quartz. They look up at the plane with a glare and summoned their Yo-Yo, they grabbed the end of the plane a brought it down, finding out it was ONLY the end of the plane.

"Oh, whoops." The brought out their double Yo-Yos and started to propel upwards, managing to bring the plane down safely. 

"Hey guys, you cool? Get it? Because of the ice." Smokey chuckles nervously. "No, but seriously, I'm so sorry. Are you guys okay?"   
  
They nod. 

"Phew. That's good." 

They hear screams and jump up to see the rollercoaster was on fire, (Y/N) was in the control booth, pulling down the now stuck lever. 

"These are not the screams I wish for!" Larimar yelled. 

"Why won't this thing budge! Come on!" She watched as the cart was going to fast, and some of the track was coming off. She gasped and brought out her staff, she walked out and hoped that this would work, she gulped and braced herself as she walked on the track, she brought her staff upward, but halted as something pink and fast whizzed by, she gasped in surprise as she was now on the beach. She blinked in confusion as she looked at Smoky. 

"Well, sometimes you save all the people, but the roller coaster still crashes into the ocean. And that's okay." Smokey said quietly. 

"Smoky? What- What just happened?!" (Y/N) questioned as Smokey gave her a peace sign and a wink, leaving her more confused. 

The trio was now sitting on the beach, watching the waves as Steven and (Y/N) held hands once more. 

"Dude, what was that? It was like everything was in slow motion because we were going so fast!" Amethyst smiled. 

"Yeah, it was pretty intense." Steven chuckled. 

"I'll say. You guys whizzed past me before I could even blink! You guys also saved me from doing something really idiotic." (Y/N) chuckled nervously as Steven smiled and kissed her cheek, then turned to face Amethyst. 

"You know, you were really spot-on with everyone's jobs. " 

"Yeah, I know, dude. I mean, it's not like I just guessed. I talked to everyone about what they wanted."   
  
"That's what Amethyst tried to tell you." (Y/N) smiled at her boyfriend. "Everyone here has kind of weird a history, she just thought they should be able to choose how they feel about it and choose their own future, you know? "   
  
"Yeah, I get it." Steven looked down and smiled. 

"I feel like I _finally_ figured out what I'm supposed to do. I spent so long not knowing who I was or what I was made for. I-I had to figure that out for myself, and now I think I'm good at helping other gems figure that out for themselves too." Amethyst smiled at the pair. 

"Yeah." Steven smiled. 

"So what about you two?" Amethyst smiled at the two. 

"Uh, what about us?"   
  
"Now that things are settling down a bit, what are you guys going to do?" Amethyst smirked. "Are you guys gonna tie the knot?"   
  
"W-What?! Whoa!" Steven blushed as (Y/N) waved her hands around frantically.  
  
"W-W-We're still way too young!" 

Amethyst laughed at the two. "I'm just kidding. But seriously, what are you guys gonna do?" 

Steven chuckles. "For me...I don't know. I still want to help people, but maybe I'm losing my touch." 

(Y/N) looked at Steven worriedly, before Larimar tapped Steven's shoulder, he smiled at Steven and gave him a stuffed bear. "I just wanted to say thanks for the amusement-park job. I'm not great at the roller-coaster operation. We know, but I found out I'm good at handing prizes out to children, and I love their laughter." 

"Aww." (Y/N) smiled, stars in her eyes. 

"It sounds just like screaming." 

"Aww...hmm." Steven smiled nervously. 

"I think the kids really like me, too. I've never been this happy." 

The trio looks at each other and smile, but then look out to see the roller coaster... with Onion still in it. Steven stands up and puts his hands on his head in panic. "Oh, no, we forgot Onion!"   
  


Then a pause happens, then Steven shrugs. "Eh, he's fine." 

"I don't think anything can hurt that kid." (Y/N) smiled as she walked towards the shore, smiling as the sunset complimented her (E/C) eyes. Steven walked beside her, holding her hand. 

"Y-You know...you didn't talk about what you wanted to do for your future." Steven smiled, (Y/N) shook her head, giving Steven a kind smile in return. 

"I don't care where I end up, as long as I'm with you." 

The two blush and rest foreheads together, sharing the sunsetting moment. 


End file.
